Michael Akuma
Michael Akuma (ミカエル アクマ) is an OC from Rabenmaedchen. He's very unpopular because of his aggressive nature. Appearance Michael is an attractive young man. He has messy, turquoise hair, an oval face and narrow, brown eyes. He has a lot of muscles, and you can see that he can fight well. In his free time, he only wears yellow or green T-shirts. During school, he wears the first school uniform. Personality Michael has a very aggressive personality. He quickly gets angry and then uses violence. Not infrequently he was therefore sent home early from school. But he is also very clumsy and has little self-confidence. Michael is terrified of losing a loved one, so he's very careful not to befriend anyone. But once he has made friends with someone, this friendship will probably last forever because he is very loyal and protective. He would never hurt any of his friends in an argument. Relationships Natsu Akuma Michael and Natsu hated each other from the beginning and didn't have much to do with each other. Mitsu Akuma Both can not stand each other. Michael hates Mitsu's sadistic nature and is a bit scared of her. Claire Akuma Claire and Michael have always coped well. Kaori Nanashi They are good friends and Michael was happy when he met him again at school. Yuki Nanashi They don't really get along. Colin Hirano Michael and Colin both grew up in the same orphanage and were best friends. When he disappeared at the age of five, Colin didn't give up looking for him. When Michael met Colin again eight years later, he was happy to see him again and was not angry, as Michael had thought. They were still best friends, until Colin died. Backstory Michael was born in America. When he was four months old, his parents traveled with him to Japan to visit his grandmother. But in Japan, they had a car accident and his parents and his grandmother died. Since he had no family anymore, he came to the orphanage. There he met Colin. They did everything together since he could think. When he was five years old demons attacked the orphanage, killed all the adults and took the children, except for some who could escape fast enough. He was taken by the Akuma family. It was a family who kidnaps humans (mostly children) and experimented with them. But because they were "allowed" to experiment with them, they provided the children with a safe home and treated them well. The children were part of their family. Michael's time with the family was not bad. The experiments were painful, but he also had a lot of fun with his "siblings." He was only afraid of Mitsu and Natsu, as were most of the humans. Except for Claire, she got along well with Mitsu. But the older he got, the more painful the experiments became. Many of his "siblings" died, which struck more and more on his mind. When he was ten years old, he met Kaori, which made his life a little better again. But he just wanted to get away, back to the human world. When he was 13, everything was too much for him and he managed to escape. In the human world, he then realized it was difficult to survive without a home, without money, without friends. But when he was about to starve, he met Colin again, who was adopted by loving parents. Both were surprised, because they had assumed the other one was already dead. They were happy to meet again, and Michael was allowed to live with Colin. When he came to the Akademi High School, he came with Kaori and Yuki in a class and was pleased to see Kaori again. But his luck should not last long, because when the last school year began, some deaths happened at school. And even though the police have not found any evidence of a killer, most are certain that a killer is among them. The last victim was Colin Hirano. Trivia *He loves donuts. *He likes horse riding and had a horse when he lived at the Akuma family. *His appearance is based on one of my budgies, Michael Myers. Category:OCs Category:Rabenmaedchen's OCs Category:Students Category:No Club Category:Asexual Category:Males Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Loner Category:Heteroromantic